


例行公事

by nosstuart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosstuart/pseuds/nosstuart
Summary: cp：（雷古拉+盖乌斯）×瓦历斯♀包含大量私设，设定瓦皇19岁左右登基警告！！寡妇绿帽文学警告！伦理道德混乱警告！Ooc警告！！瓦皇芝诺斯全是铝人，女皇瓦历斯，皇女芝诺斯警告！！包含：3p 哺乳 产乳描写前提：女皇指定两人侍寝 两人会事先约好谁负责上面谁负责下面
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Regula van Hydrus/Varis zos Galvus, Gaius van Baelsar/Varis zos Galvus, Regula van Hydrus/Varis zos Galvus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	例行公事

加尔乌斯亲王的死讯传入王室时，瓦历斯只是微微蹙起了眉心。  
她忙于批改公文，膝上还抱着六个月大的皇女芝诺斯，未断奶的婴儿正处于口欲期，喜欢啃啮嘴边的一切东西，当然也包括母亲的胸乳，她叼咬着瓦历斯的乳头，新生的乳牙刮破嫩肉，撕扯开先前咬出的伤痕，淡淡的血丝混合着未来得及吞咽下的乳汁顺着皇女的嘴角流下，  
瓦历斯微微向前倾着上身，从那位负责传讯的百夫长手中接过了亲王的死亡报告，乳尖从皇女的口中滑脱，还未吃饱的婴儿发出了低声呜咽，她的鼻尖循着乳汁的气息到处拱蹭着，软乎乎的肉手拽着瓦历斯胸口的布料，直到重新将乳尖含回口中才安分下来。  
瓦历斯只是将那份报告从头到尾快速扫了一遍，便将其压到了桌上文档的最下层。  
丈夫的死讯对她而言似乎与一位军团长的死讯无异。

“殿……殿下？”

“没有其他讯息要汇报的话，就回到你的岗位上去，士兵。”

“……是！”

————————————————————————  
两日后，亲王的灵柩与其他士兵的尸首一并回到了王都，这位年仅二十一岁的女皇没有在葬礼上表现出一丝脆弱，她用缅怀士兵的方式悼念了她的丈夫，而后便如同无事发生一般，重新投入了工作。亲王去世意味着更多任务落到了瓦历斯的肩头，在本该卧床修养的哺乳期，她被推上了工作的浪尖。  
葬礼结束后的第二天，雷古拉与盖乌斯收到了瓦历斯的内线信息。

“来我的房间。”

无需多言——这是他们与女皇之间得心照不宣，夜晚十点后的内线传唤意味着一项特殊的任务。他们会卸下铠甲换上便衣，共同前往瓦历斯的寝宫。  
六个月前，瓦历斯诞下子嗣。为了让身体尽快恢复状态，她服用了大量速效药物，药物中的激素成分加上高强度的工作催发了一系列后遗症——她的乳汁过于充盈，胸口的衣料经常会被涨出的乳水打湿，严重时甚至会在乳房中凝结成硬块，随之而来的还有空前高涨的性欲。  
最近的工作激增，瓦历斯也提高了药物的用量，多日来堆积的不适想必已经达到了极限，亟待一次彻底的解放。  
加尔乌斯亲王在外征战的时间，雷古拉与盖乌斯是女皇钦点的性伴侣。  
瓦历斯会在工作暂时告一段落后传唤他们，他们之间的的性与爱情无关，没有热情的相拥与唇舌交缠，瓦历斯要的只是一场以解决生理需求为目的的交脔。对于两位兵团长而言，这更像是一种仪式、一个任务，他们要做的便是尽职尽责地完成女皇交付的任务。  
现在——他们的女皇坐在床边，胸膛挺得笔直。她不着片缕，常年包裹在盔甲之下的胴体被冷蓝色的灯光镀上一层银色，淡色的睫毛在眼角投下小片阴影。

“那么，尽快完成任务吧。”

瓦历斯的语气不包含一丝一毫情欲，冷静得如同凝固的冰河。

“是，殿下。”

瓦里斯的皮肤不像一般女性那样柔软滑嫩，常年奔赴战斗前线的她浑身遍布着大大小小的伤痕，一道肉粉色的伤痕纵穿过她左胸前的乳晕，雷古拉认得这道伤——彼时瓦里斯尚且年少，敌人的利剑割破了她胸口的皮革软甲，留下了一道不足星寸的伤口，新生的软肉泛着不同于乳晕的嫩粉色，随着女孩胸乳的发育，粉色的肉壑被撑得越来越大也越发显眼。哺乳期的乳房胀得挺翘，溢出的乳汁润湿了瓦里斯的胸脯，饱满的乳豆与一旁的伤痕都泛出了浑浊的水光，雷古拉低下头去，细细吻过疤痕，最后张开唇瓣将充血的乳尖含入口中。  
皇女的乳牙留下的伤痕尚未完全恢复，除去乳汁的馨香外，贴附上雷古拉舌尖的还有淡淡的血腥气味，他右手托起女王的胸脯揉捏勾勒着圆润的下乳轮廓，抿紧唇瓣以舌尖拨弄着微张的乳孔——母乳在乳峰中涨成硬块，在雷古拉的舔吮揉弄之下，只有几滴乳汁从乳尖溢出，阻塞的情况比较严重，雷古拉必须一点点将淤积的乳块揉开，才能帮他的殿下解决胸前的苦楚。  
他们换了个姿势，雷古拉靠坐上床头，瓦历斯仰躺在他的怀中微微分开双腿，为盖乌斯让出位置。在雷古拉按揉女皇乳房的这段时间，盖乌斯已经用手掌将自己的性器撸弄到蓄势待发。盖乌斯的皮肤是加雷安族少见的小麦色，色素沉积使得他的阴茎颜色也偏深，那根尺寸可观的肉茎勃起后甚至会涨起青紫色的筋络，足以用凶器来形容。  
对于一般加雷安女性而言，这位军团长超出标准尺寸的阴茎大得过分，已经超出了“享受”的范畴，但这却正是瓦历斯想要的——他的阴茎足够粗大硬挺，全部插入阴道的话，能够一直顶入腹腔在小腹上撑起小片凸起，只有这种深度才足以填满瓦历斯那药物催生的、病态的欲求。  
盖乌斯跪坐于瓦历斯的双腿之间，他的视线描摹过她修长的大腿停驻在私处，两瓣饱满的阴唇间若隐若现地露出艳色的阴道口，生产时会阴处留下的切痕还未完全恢复，微凸的缝合纹一路延伸向后穴，溢出阴道的淫液顺着这道伤口流下，汇入股缝落上床单。他伸手摸上疤痕，指腹触及到的是一片黏滑的湿润感，他用指尖揩了些滑液顺着肉缝上抚，手指陷入阴唇的包裹，拨开肉嫩的粘膜捉住阴蒂，他以拇指与食指将其捏住拽拉，这对于瓦历斯来说向来十分受用，她大腿内侧的肌肉狠颤了一下，更多热液从翕动着的肉穴中涌出，盖乌斯能感受到自己浅埋在肉唇之间的指节被骤然吮紧，情欲高涨的肠道已经汁水淋漓，无需另加润滑，仅凭瓦历斯自己的体液便已足够，盖乌斯要做的只是催出更多滑液，让肠道彻底被浸润，在他的抚弄下放松融化。  
他一手抚慰着肉蒂，另只手压上了阴道口边缘，两根手指压入肉沼泽而后微微分开，指节撑开肉膜的保护，使艳红滚烫的内壁粘膜暴露于空气中，瓦历斯发出了一声喘息，膝盖张得更开了些，她向后仰起脖颈，奶金色的长发蹭着雷古拉的胸口，发尾扫过男人的胸肌撩拨起阵阵酥痒，雷古拉咬紧了臼齿，他涨硬的性器正抵着女皇的后脊，龟头前端溢出的前液打湿了小片皮肤。哺乳期的女性乳房是圣洁崇高的，雷古拉深知这一点，也一直努力压抑着自己对那两团软肉的妄想，但他终究是个二十出头血气方刚的军人，如是触碰女性的肌肤，身体没有反应是不可能的。他滚动喉结吞下口唾液润湿干燥的喉咙——他现在迫切想要顶胯蹭动获得些抚慰，但他知道自己不该有多余的动作。  
他强迫自己专心于揉捏瓦历斯的双乳，军团长的手掌宽大粗糙，却依旧不能完全包拢住瓦里斯丰盈的胸脯，他用虎口处托着瓦历斯的乳根五指轮流用力，从底部一路捏揉到凸起的尖蒂，细细关照过每寸肌肤，最后以指缝夹住乳头扯拽捻转。雷古拉知道这个过程对于女性而言有多痛苦，他的余光看到瓦历斯抓着床单的双手骨节泛白，他下意识放轻了力道——出于对童年好友兼女皇的关照，但瓦历斯却不领情。

“你在顾虑什么？”

他怀中的女皇抬了抬眼尾。

“抱歉。”

雷古拉的喘息贴着女皇的耳畔，他深吸了一口气，微凉的空气冲入胸肺缓解了热欲。他张开双手抓握住掌下的双乳，着重于处理乳晕下的凝块。婴儿的长期吮吸让瓦历斯的乳头胀大了许多，雷古拉依稀记得几个月前他初次“执行任务”时，女皇的乳头贴着他的手掌滑动，小巧如豆，现在抵着他掌心的乳粒宛如某种莓果，圆润丰盈，还带着乳汁留下的潮湿触感。  
大约是痛楚过于强烈，瓦历斯的肩膀微微颤抖，她绷直了脊背，无意识地将胸乳向雷古拉手中顶送，柔软的嫩肉从他的指缝间溢出，与之一起贴上他手心的，还有女皇急促的心跳。  
雷古拉只感觉自己的理智正接受着洪水的冲刷，已接近决堤的边缘。  
他望向女皇两腿之间——另一位军团长——盖乌斯深色的指尖下是嫩粉的外阴，过多的体液被蠕动的阴道粘膜推出体外，黏连上男人的指腹泛出一片晶亮的水光，随着盖乌斯指尖的揉抚翻搅，发出轻微的咕啾水声。  
下体被玩弄爱抚的快感似乎逐渐冲淡了瓦历斯胸脯内的苦闷，在盖乌斯将中指前段浅浅的插入女皇阴道口，转着圈地揉压试探时，雷古拉感受到怀中人的肩胛骨剧烈地颤动了一下，堆积在她肉道深处的淫液如同失禁一般，顺着手指一股脑地流了出来。  
但盖乌斯还是迟迟没有插进去的意向，只是用手指在肉穴口描摹着，夹住肉瓣揉捏，刺激着入口附近的粘膜。外缘被摩擦得越发红肿，内里的渴求就越发强烈。粘膜互相挤压着想要咬住些什么，却只能挤压着自身分泌出的滑液，空虚感徒增，阴道更深处——从始至终未被盖乌斯触及到的那片软肉，正难耐地骚动着，扩散开一片让人腰软的酥痒。  
  
“够了——”

今天的瓦历斯似乎格外急迫。  
她用双腿环着盖乌斯的腰胯，抬高臀部向盖乌斯手掌的方向蹭去，原本只是浅埋在软肉间的中指一下被肉穴吞入了大半。  
  
“插进来吧。”  
能够红着眼角，用阴道含着男人的手指还语气平静地说出这种话的女性，大概只有他的女皇一人了。  
盖乌斯被这过分火热的举动冲昏了头脑，如同脑内的血液被瞬间抽空，而后汇聚向下腹，本就涨硬坚挺的肉茎抖动着，甚至为此胀大了一圈，更多前液从尖端的孔洞中溢出。他知道瓦历斯只是想速战速决，但她的动作实在与急色的淫妇没什么区别——都是晃着腰张开大腿，用肉体诉说自己对男性阳具的渴求。盖乌斯在心中为自己侮辱女皇的想法忏悔，而后逆着肠道的吸绞力道，从瓦历斯那潮湿的肉穴中抽出指尖，带着一手热液握住自己阴茎底部。瓦历斯的脚踝压着他的腰窝，他就这样顺着女王的指引向前顶送胯部，饱满的龟头蹭过翕动的穴口，就着粘湿的滑液一点点挤开肉壁顶向深处。  
分娩让瓦历斯的内阴松弛了些许，然后吃下这样一根巨物还是有些困难，内壁上柔软的肉褶随着肠道的收缩夹紧，吸咬着盖乌斯的龟头，深色皮肤的军团长后脑一阵酥痒，药物与激素让女性的阴道沁出了高热的温度，不亚于口腔内壁的热度加上一次次无意识的收缩，让人产生了正被柔软的唇舌服侍亲吻的错觉，他忍不住压下身子，强行忽视肉道的阻力向内顶着。  
整根阴茎完全被肉穴吞入，盖乌斯小腹处的体毛在外阴剐蹭着留下阵阵刺痛。终于得到满足的阴道热情地紧吸着深埋于体内的肉棒，紧紧夹着盖乌斯的龟头不断吸向更深处，肉壁上的褶皱推挤着冠状沟，涌动着的热液冲刷过龟头又漫过柱身，随着盖乌斯小幅度的抽插被挤出体外，他伸出手去托起瓦历斯的后腰，让她胯部抬高到更便于深入的角度，他试着小幅度抽插，好不容易才得到慰藉的软肉在他抽出时收紧挽留，又在他顶入时放松任他蹂躏，紧致而炙热的快感从交合处漫开。  
女皇的肤色偏浅，私处的颜色是好看的肉粉色，看着那道殷红的缝隙吞吐着深咖色的性器，盖乌斯狠狠咬破了自己的唇角抑制住横冲直撞的冲动，他稳住瓦历斯的腰，一点点试探着在肉沼之中顶撞，直到找到那片能让瓦历斯为之低呜的软肉，才压下重心大开大合地操弄起来。  
瓦历斯的大腿在他身侧颤抖着，盖乌斯将阴茎猛地抽出大半只留龟头埋在她体内，而后又整根捣入，让龟头抵着性腺狠狠滑擦而过。滚烫的肠肉痉挛着包裹着他，他胀鼓的囊袋拍在瓦历斯有些充血的会阴处，阴毛搔刮着胀大的阴蒂，女皇的臀肉撞着他的大腿，半闭的眼角带着些许潮红，生理性的眼泪润湿了她的眼睑，她颤栗着，小声哼叫着，胸乳在雷古拉的掌心起伏着，随着盖乌斯的冲撞剧烈摇晃。雷古拉松开手掌，转而捏住乳房根部将乳水推挤向尖蒂，乳汁将乳晕都撑得翘起，有涌动着的液体正在乳峰中汇聚，在雷古拉的关照之下，乳晕下的腺体已不像之前那样僵硬，有什么正冲破最后的阻碍，在逐渐变得柔软皮肤下方形成热流。  
一股乳汁从瓦历斯的右胸前涌出，折磨了她已久的涨乳终于得到了一丝纾解。雷古拉托着她的下乳揉压将更多乳水挤向乳尖，而盖乌斯则配合着低头含住了她的乳头，舌尖卷住乳粒吮吸，舌尖刺激着乳孔催出更多馨香的液体，在两人的合作下，大股的乳汁冲刷过乳孔，争先恐后地涌了出来。  
瓦历斯蜷起了脚趾，她的膝盖抖得厉害，挤压已久的闷涨得以解放，突如其来的快意加上下身肉道中的刺激，逼出了她的呻吟。  
她不是会在床上哭叫的类型，那些被她吞入腹中的凝噎与惊呼在此刻失控了。

“呜……哈啊……呃！”

她下意识想要咬住唇瓣，却发现自己根本无法做到，快感在她脑海中绽开一片空白 ，她的腰腹肌肉不受控制地痉挛着，双唇大张着，无法自制地发出越发甜腻愉悦的呻吟。  
像是被海浪卷起又抛下，在快感的蹂躏下，瓦历斯最终没能抓住那名为理智的浮木。她不为人知的脆弱的一面，在两位兵团长面前尽数展现，那位时刻挺胸抬头、维持着完美冷傲形象的女皇不复存在，现在的瓦历斯只是在床笫间追逐欢愉的普通女性，有在此刻，她一贯紧锁的眉心才会舒展开来，金色虹膜下的冷淡才会消失，取而代之的是一片浑浊而暧昧的欲望，那双泛着水光的眼睛如同涌动着的蜂蜜，展现出与平日截然相反的温软感。  
只有在此刻，两位兵团长才能有机会放纵自己的私欲。   
雷古拉低下头，用下巴厮磨着瓦历斯的鬓角，他的女皇的脸颊与同龄人相比略显消瘦，与她眼窝下方的乌青一样，那是国务操劳在她脸上留下痕迹。   
当他若有若无的亲吻延伸到瓦历斯的耳尖时，她忽然抬了抬眉尾，半眯着的双眼睁大了些，雷古拉以为是女皇取回了些许神志，想要质问他的暨越行为。  
但瓦历斯并没有那么做——她的眼底仍是一片混沌，她泛着水光的唇瓣开合着，吐露出着气音的低语。

“雷古拉…你也……插进来！啊……！”

没有人能够拒绝这样的盛情邀请，雷古拉已无心关照那条肉缝是否会因为同时容纳两根阴茎而受伤，他只想尽快埋入那片觊觎已久的甬道。  
在盖乌斯的协助下，他们再次改变了姿势，瓦历斯半跪着被盖乌斯拥在胸前，将自己的重心完全交付给了这位兵团长。为了方便身后雷古拉加入战斗，她甚至主动翘起臀肉，右手摸索着探到了已经一片狼藉的私处，用食指勾着穴口周围的软肉，撑开一条缝隙露出被蹂躏至鲜红的内里，雷古拉头脑昏沉，被情欲俘获了的他顺着那道缝隙，毫不留情将自己膨大的龟头硬生生塞了进去。  
他的阴茎虽不如盖乌斯那般粗壮，却在长度上更胜一筹，触碰到瓦历斯滚烫的阴道粘膜的瞬间，雷古拉就急切地动了起来，同时容纳两根傲人的肉棒对于瓦历斯而言还是有几分吃力的，她的肩头因为痛苦而颤抖，喉咙中发出了吃痛的哼叫，却自始至终没有喊停。  
两位兵团长的阴茎一起开拓着女王的身体，轮流顶插碾平着粘膜上的沟壑，交合处的肉瓣已经濒临撕裂的极限，充血涨红的肉瓣服帖地吸吮着两根肉棒，雷古拉被这过紧的体感吸得后背冒汗，压迫感过于强烈，在他与盖乌斯步调统一地插入时，瓦历斯的阴道会骤然紧缩一下，他几次险些被这徒然增强的紧致感吸得直接射在里面。  
在两人的不断捣弄下，瓦历斯的肉道逐渐适应了两根巨物，雷古拉知道他可以更进一步了——他试着将胸膛贴上了她的后背，阴茎借着润滑向更深处。  
经历过分娩的女性子宫入口张得更开，在刚才的一番操弄下，入口处的软肉已经微胀启了一条缝隙，瓦历斯的身体已经做好了受孕的准备。突破那片柔软的肉环后，雷古拉的龟头滑入了甬道尽头的子宫，他不再大幅度抽动，只是轻轻摆着腰，让龟头反复撑开宫口又退出，蹂躏着那圈不断吸吮着他龟头的肉环，瓦历斯体内的两处敏感点都被男性狠狠开发着，灭顶的愉悦感逼出了她的惊喘。  
她的胸脯挤在盖乌斯胸前，乳尖抵着盖乌斯的胸膛滑动，尖端的小孔已经被乳汁完全冲开，每次被两人顶到敏感处，便会有小股乳液从孔中溢出，盖乌斯的胸膛被她蹭得一片湿润，奶水顺着他的肌肉线条一直流到下腹，与下身乱七八糟的液体混合在一起。

“……哈……呜嗯……啊啊……！”

雷古拉的龟头在她的体腔内搅动，小腹甚至鼓起了肉眼可见的凸起，如同要将人贯穿一般的力道完全填满了瓦历斯的渴求。她的手无意识地攀上盖乌斯的肩膀，指尖绷紧死死叩住了军人的肩胛，雷古拉猛地撞上子宫内壁时，盖乌斯的龟头又紧密地碾压过她敏感区域，在两人不断持续的连攻下，她呻吟着达到了高潮。  
大量液体从阴道中喷涌而出，她的肉道也随之狠狠痉挛收缩，夹得两位兵团长同时发出了轻哼。  
潮吹后的瓦历斯陷入了短暂的失神，盖乌斯与雷古拉也差不多接近了极限，瓦历斯的阴道还在随着她的呼吸无意识收缩，被操到大张的宫口更是又软又湿，两位兵团长借着潮吹时喷出的体液抽插了几下，先后射在了瓦历斯体内。  
她的子宫与内阴都被精液填得满满得，虽然瓦历斯会事先服用避孕药物，但清理还是必要的，盖乌斯与雷古拉环着瓦历斯的腰喘息着，等女皇恢复清醒之后，他们还有后续工作要处理。  
他们不约而同地伸出手，雷古拉用手指卷起了瓦历斯的发丝，而盖乌斯则托起了瓦历斯的右掌。  
他们亲吻着女皇的发尾与指节，低声呢喃着宣誓般的话语。

“我将永远忠诚于你。”

“殿下。”

-end


End file.
